


What Would Happen

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: "Hermione – you and Ron are the perfect couple. Now that you’re finally together... Don’t throw it all away, and especially not with Harry."But what would happen if we kissed...Ron/Hermione, but mostly Harry/Hermione. Affair!fic





	What Would Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This fic was inspired by the song "What Would Happen" by Meredith Brooks, which was on repeat the whole time I wrote and then edited this fic. This _is_ an affair fic, so if that is not your cup of tea, then don't read on.  


* * *

_If two people love each other, there can be no happy ending to it._ -Ernest Hemingway  
  
\---  
  
_Electricity, eye to eye  
Hey don't I know you  
I can't speak_  
  
\---  
  
“Happy Anniversary, Happy Anniversary…”   
  
Ron laughed as the twins sang some lewd rendition of the Happy Anniversary song, the lyrics to which made Molly Weasley come over and slap both of her sons about their head when they finally reached her ears.  
  
Harry laughed as the twins attempted to dodge their mother’s slaps, watching as they ran about the yard, Molly close behind them.   
  
Hermione, who was talking to Ginny over by the dinner table, glanced over when she heard the ruckus. Hermione elbowed Ginny and the two women rolled their eyes at the boy’s childish antics.   
  
Harry looked over at Hermione. He smiled as she giggled at Ginny’s impression of the twins running away from their mother.   
  
Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her, and turned expecting to see the blue eyes of her husband. When she found green eyes staring back at her, she gave Ginny a tap on the shoulder. She sauntered over to the table where Harry and Ron were sitting, a smile on her lips.   
  
Ron grinned when he saw his wife walking over. Hermione grinned back, but her eyes were still on Harry. “Excuse me Mr. Potter,” Hermione said placing her hands on her hips, “But I do believe you’re in my seat.”  
  
“I’m sorry Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said, a gleam in his eye, “But I don’t believe I saw your name on this chair anywhere.”  
  
“Sorry ‘Mione,” Ron said while Hermione inwardly cringed. She _hated_ when he called her ‘Mione, but she kept up appearances because she knew the nickname made him happy as he was the only one she allowed to call her that. “But I do believe that Harry is right.”  
  
Hermione glared, but both men could tell that she wasn’t serious by the quirk of her mouth. “Well then, I’m just going to have to – Harry!” She squealed as Harry grabbed her about her waist and sat her down on his lap. She laughed loudly as he tickled her sides.   
  
“Stop, Harry, stop!” Hermione said, laughing raucously. Ron laughed, and so did the twins, who had finally stopped running away from Molly. The laughter was contagious, and soon almost everyone in the yard was laughing.  
  
The only person not joining in the fun was Ginny, who was looking at Harry and Hermione with a frown, her arms crossed across her chest. She was shaking her head.   
  
Hermione’s smile faded when she saw the look on Ginny’s face and she quickly got up off of Harry’s lap and walked over to Ron. She planted a quick kiss on his lips, then looked at the twins and said, “Dinner anyone?”  
  
\---  
  
Hermione sat between Harry and Ron at the dinner table, as was usual for the three friends. Ron was making what Bill and Charlie playfully called googly eyes at her and she smiled coyly back at him.  
  
Harry reached across the table to grab the bowl of potatoes and his leg banged against hers under the table. Hermione glared at him playfully.  
  
“Sorry _‘Mione_ ,” Harry said, a wicked gleam in his eye.  
  
“Oi!” Ron called across to Harry, “That’s _my_ nickname, don’t even think about using it. Right ‘Mione?”  
  
“Erm – right Ron,” Hermione said weakly, giving him a smile she hoped would dispel the questioning tone of her voice.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at the two of them. He knew very well how much Hermione hated the nickname and wondered if Ron had every noticed the slight pinch of her lips every time he called her ‘Mione. He doubted it – Ron was never the most observant fellow.  
  
_Or maybe you’re just paying too much attention._  
  
Hermione continued talking to Ron, but she pressed her leg back up against Harry’s. She looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He seemed shocked, but pressed back, boldly sliding his hand under the table to rest on her thigh. Hermione wrapped her ankle around his as he gently ran his hand up and down her leg.  
  
“Chicken, Hermione?” Ginny said in a clipped tone, her mouth a thin line.   
  
Hermione jumped, pushing her chair backwards a bit. “Y-yes. Thank you Ginny.”  
  
Hermione dared a glance at Harry, but he had turned his attention back to his food, both hands in plain sight on the table.  
  
\---  
  
_Forbidden fruit  
Ring on my finger  
You're such a moral, moral man  
You throw it away, no question  
Will I pretend I'm innocent_  
  
\---  
  
It had been like this between them for some time. Ever since Ron and Hermione were engaged three years ago.  
  
Three years. Three years of teasing, of what seemed like harmless flirting to everyone else, but was really toeing the line as far as they could without going over. Hermione was married to Ron, after all. Yet this attraction to Harry had caught her off guard one sunny afternoon while the boys were playing Quidditch, and she was never able to shake it. They’d never spoken of it, of course, although it was obvious to anyone who knew what to look for that Harry felt the same way. It had started with innocent brushes of his fingers against hers while they were standing next to each other. He would put his hand on her shoulder; she would ruffle his hair affectionately.   
  
Then, there were the near-misses.   
  
There were the “friendly” kisses on the cheek that often “accidentally” landed dangerously close to each other’s lips, the hugs that lasted entirely too long. Hermione would occasionally kiss his neck while they were hugging because she “couldn’t reach his cheek”. Harry even almost kissed her once while they were waiting for Ron to come down the stairs so they could leave for a Quidditch match. The sound of Ron’s feet on the stair made the two of them jump apart, heart racing, and Hermione didn’t think she could have felt any more guilty then she did in that moment.   
  
She was wrong, of course, because one night when they were alone, things progressed to a whole new level.   
  
Hermione and Ron had had a huge fight that night. It was over something trivial, but Hermione had already had an absolutely awful day at work, so she snapped. Ron walked out, presumably to blow off steam, maybe to get a stiff drink with some of his Quidditch buddies. Hermione, feeling horrible, begged Harry to come stay with her until he came home.  
  
Harry let her lean on his shoulder while he stroked her hair. Hermione sighed and stared up at him for a few moments. The stubble on his cheeks would probably feel a bit rough under her fingers, but if she leaned up, just so…  
  
Hermione laid a kiss on his cheek and he looked down at her, the expression in his eyes unreadable. The two of them had an unspoken pact between them, a boundary that could not be crossed, no matter how much it hurt. She was Ron’s girl, always had been, and it didn’t matter what was between them, because they were better as friends…weren’t they?  
  
Harry suddenly leaned over, damned the consequences, and kissed her. She returned his kiss with fervor, but he pulled away horrified not seconds later.  
  
“We can’t… Ron… we can’t. I’m sorry.”   
  
Hermione looked at him, a neutral expression on her face, but inside she was reeling. _Harry kissed me, Harry kissed me, why did Harry kiss me?_ And then a horrifying thought flitted through her head before she could stop it – what if she was marrying the wrong man? _What if…what if I’m supposed to be with Harry?_  
  
The thought made the room spin as guilt slammed into her like a freight train. _No, I love Ron. I love Ron. I want to marry Ron._  
  
Hermione moved to the other side of the couch, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, and this was how Ron found them when he came home a few hours later. The two of them apologized to each other as soon as he walked in the door, and as Harry walked out, Hermione swore up and down to herself that it was all for the best. She and Harry were friends, just friends. _This is just a crush, an infatuation. It’s nothing. It will pass. It’s nothing, it’s nothing, it’s nothing._  
  
For a while, the teasing stopped. Harry and Hermione were tense around each other, almost as if they didn’t know what to do with the other anymore. Eventually, Ron noticed the tension, but both laughed it off as nothing, and things went back to a relative normal.   
  
Yet sometimes when Harry spoke, Hermione didn’t hear a word he was saying. She was so focused on his lips, what they would be like to kiss again, how soft they would feel pressed up against her own.  
  
Sometimes the energy between them was palpable, so strong that she felt all she had to do was reach out a hand and she could touch it. They pretended not to notice. They pretended that the jolt they felt when they brushed against each other was simply nothing, a trick of their mind. These thoughts were forbidden, off limits to the two of them, behind a boundary that they dared not cross. He made her defenseless, made her forget, and that was dangerous.   
  
She couldn’t lose control again.  
  
\---  
  
Tonight, however, something had flared between them again, and Hermione had no idea what exactly that thing was. She hoped nobody noticed, but Ginny was always too perceptive for her own good.  
  
“Hermione,” Ginny said suddenly, looming over Hermione like a storm cloud, “May I speak with you for a moment?”  
  
Hermione blinked, although her nerves were definitely on edge. “Yes, of course you can.” She stood, but Ron took the opportunity to spin her around and kiss her. Hermione laughed and put her hands around his waist. “I’ll be right back,” she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Hermione followed Ginny to a quiet corner of the yard. Ginny cast an Imperturbability Charm around them. When she was sure the charm was up and functioning, Ginny turned to Hermione, fury written in everything from her eyes to her stance. “What the hell do you think you’re playing at?” she asked angrily, her tone rising as she spoke. “Do you think I’m stupid? Do you think that I don’t see? Ron may be oblivious to what’s going on between you and Harry, but I can see it.”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hermione hoped her tone didn’t betray the knots that were beginning to form in her stomach.  
  
“Don’t lie; it doesn’t become you, Hermione. You know exactly what I’m talking about. You and Harry, flirting, holding hands under the table.”  
  
“We weren’t – “  
  
“I saw you!” Ginny said, her tone rising to a full blown yell. “Whatever this is between you two, so help me God if I ever find out, because I will make you rue the day you break my brother’s heart.”  
  
“I would never do that to Ron!” Hermione said, her tone matching Ginny’s, although as soon as the words left her lips, she knew it was a lie. “I love Ron,” she said, so low it was almost a whisper.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure you do,” she said, but there was sarcasm behind her words, “But let me tell you something – I know what it’s like to love Harry Potter. And it’s written all over your face, my dear. You and Harry always had something that no one else could penetrate, not even Ron, not even now that he’s your husband. I always thought that you and Harry should get together and get… whatever this is out of your system, before you married Ron, did you know that?”  
  
Hermione chose not to answer, although the answer was no, she didn’t know, and she hated Ginny for telling her this _now._  
  
Ginny’s face softened. “Hermione – you and Ron are the perfect couple,” she said, but Hermione could tell by the look on her face that she didn’t believe any of the words that were coming out of her own mouth. “You liked each other all through Hogwarts, you put off those feelings so you could both be there for Harry when you were looking for the horcruxes, and then again when you went off to train to be an Auror. Now that you’re finally together… I was the maid of honor at your wedding. I saw how happy you were when you said ‘I do.’ Don’t throw it all away, and especially not with Harry. Not with the good news you just had. Because if you break Ron’s heart, I will never forgive either of you.”  
  
With those last words, Ginny lifted the Imperturbable Charm and walked off towards her brothers.  
  
_Maybe she’s right,_ Hermione thought to herself, walking into the house. She didn’t think she could face a group of people, not now. _I did say I do. And I am happy with Ron…aren’t I?_  
  
But as Hermione glanced out her bedroom window at Ron, she wasn’t so sure.   
  
\---  
  
Harry watched as Hermione spoke to Ginny, and saw the look on both of their faces when the conversation was over. He was pretty sure he knew what they were talking about, and felt guilty that he was causing a rift between the two women. They became such good friends their last years at Hogwarts, and were even closer now.  
  
As Ginny walked back across the yard, a look of satisfaction on her face, Hermione guiltily walked into the house alone. Ron was busy playing Quidditch with Charlie and Bill’s sons, so when Harry was sure no one was looking, he excused himself from the conversation he was having with Remus and slipped into the house.   
  
“Hermione?”  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed, leaning forward and examining something as she held a hand up in front of her, the other leaning against her stomach. It took Harry taking a few steps closer for him to realize it was her wedding ring. She was staring at the gold band as though it held the answers to some question she had forgotten to ask.   
  
“Hermione,” Harry said, a little softer this time, sitting down next to her. He put one hand on her thigh and asked, “Are you alright?”   
  
Hermione continued to stare at the ring, eyes intense, the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth. Suddenly she turned her head and asked, very quickly, “Do you think Ron and I are a good match?”  
  
Harry’s shoulders tensed, his eyes widening. _No, I think you’re a horrible match._ He blinked a few times, before answering, “Yeah. Yeah, I think you’re a great match, Hermione.” _Liar._ “I mean,” he continued as she focused her attention back to the ring on her finger, “You were friends for so long, _(so were we)_ and there was always that tension, _(there was tension between us too)_ and….” Harry could realize that these were not the words that Hermione wanted to hear. Her brow was furrowed, her shoulders sagging, and if he wasn’t mistaken, she had tears in her eyes. “Hermione…what’s wrong? What brought this on?”  
  
Hermione shook her head and pulled the ring off of her finger. She placed it on her bedside table before turning back to Harry. “It’s just… sometimes I wonder if maybe Ron and I shouldn’t have gotten married. If maybe I should have been with…someone else. And the thought makes me sick to my stomach, not just because I love Ron, I do, and the thought of hurting him is unbearable but… but because I love this person too. And it’s killing me, it’s absolutely killing me because I think I may love him more then I will ever love anyone else.” Hermione’s eyes met Harry’s and it was as if her gaze burned right through him. Her lips looked full and kissable and her shirt was open at the top and he could see the swell of her breasts and…  
  
Harry stood quickly and walked to the other side of the room. He shouldn’t be having thoughts like that, not about Hermione. She was married, and to Ron. Just thinking about it felt like a betrayal. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms.   
  
Hermione stood up and stared at him. He stared back. And suddenly, the feelings that had started with a kiss three years ago, and everything since – the light brushes of her fingers against his, her playfully sitting on his lap, her thigh against his under the dinner table – every little detail that Harry had tried so hard to forget came springing back to mind. Harry tried to fight the way his stomach clenched at the sight of her standing in front of him with her shirt open just so, tantalizing, begging him to touch the skin that was exposed.  
  
Hermione’s breath came in ragged gasps, her fists clenched against her sides. She tried to fight what she knew was about to happen, tried as hard as she could, but that battle had already been lost. All of the emotions she’d been feeling for the past _three years_ for Harry, all of the lust, the love, everything poured out of her in one rasped word from across the room. _“Harry.”_  
  
\---  
  
_I struggle with myself again  
Quickly the walls are crumbling  
Don't know if I can turn away_  
  
\---  
  
And that was when it happened.  
  
Hermione crossed the room and grabbed at Harry’s shirt yanking his lips down to hers. Harry’s arms immediately went about Hermione’s shoulders, up to tangle in her hair. He angled her head just so, sliding his tongue past her lips, deepening the kiss.   
  
Hermione slid her hands along Harry’s back, under his shirt. She reveled in the feeling of his skin under her fingers, the feel of the play of muscles in her hands. She gasped as Harry’s mouth left hers to trail white hot kisses along her neck, sucking slightly on the pulse point there. His hands lingered on her hips, as if uncertain whether he should go any further.   
  
“Harry,” Hermione gasped out, _“please,”_ she begged, making the decision for him as she brought his hand up to cup her breast through her shirt.   
  
Harry looked into her eyes one more time before kissing her again, his fingers making quick work of the buttons on her blouse. He slipped the shirt off of her shoulders and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his waist and pull his shirt over his head. With shaky hands, they continued to undress each other, mouths never apart for too long. Harry caressed every inch of skin as it was exposed, paying special attention to her breasts as he peeled her bra away, leaving Hermione gasping. His hand slid into the waistband of her knickers and Hermione’s breath hitched at the feel of his fingers _there_. She let out a breathy moan as he slid a finger into her.  
  
From that point on, it was a game of give and take.   
  
_Give…_ Hermione slipped her hand down Harry’s trousers and he let out a guttural moan as her fingers moved up and down his length.   
_Take…_ Harry slid yet another finger into her, his thumb circling her clit as she trembled against him.  
_Give…_ Hermione deftly slipped his boxers down his legs as she stepped out of her skirt, one hand reaching down to squeeze his arse, the other sliding up his chest, fingernails scraping lightly against his skin.  
_Take…_ Harry lowered his mouth to her breast, making her arch her back and gasp.  
  
Hermione pulled Harry onto the bed on top of her, her legs wrapping around his waist, her hands tangling in his hair. Harry’s mouth met hers in a searing kiss as he slid into her. Hermione moaned at the sensations running through her from head to toe as he began to move, lifting up her hips to meet his thrusts, pulling a guttural moan from his throat. The bed shook as he started to move faster, one hand sliding down her stomach to thumb her clit, the other sliding up so he could palm her breast. Hermione prayed with what little shreds of coherency she had left that no one would hear the bed banging against the nightstand, or her crying out as she fell apart in Harry’s arms, their lips still locked together as he tried to muffle her screams. She dragged her nails down his back, pulling him over the edge with her after two hard thrusts.   
  
Neither noticed her wedding ring fall from her nightstand to the floor, forgotten.  
  
\---  
  
There was no cuddling when they were done, no terms of endearment or declarations of love. They both quickly put their clothes back on, checking themselves in the full length mirror for overly mussed hair or wrinkled shirts. Hermione cast a Scourgify on the bed and then another charm so the covers quickly made themselves.   
  
“This can’t happen again,” Hermione said, turning towards Harry, her face resigned. He was shocked to see there were tears in her eyes.  
  
Harry sighed. “I know,” he said meaning to take her into his arms, but she pulled away with a soft cry and turned away from him.  
  
“No, you don’t,” Hermione said, probably more fiercely then she meant to. “You don’t,” she said, softer this time.   
  
Crossing her arms in front of her as if to protect herself from her own words, the tears freely falling down her cheeks, she spoke, so quietly he almost didn’t hear her.  
  
“I’m pregnant.”  
  
Harry took a step back, her words ringing in his ears. _I’m pregnant, I’m pregnant, I’m pregnant…_  
  
Hermione turned around, wiping her eyes. “I found out yesterday. I was going to tell you but I couldn’t… I had to… oh Harry, I’m…” She stumbled over her words in a way Harry didn’t think she knew how, but when she finally found her footing, she shook her head. Head bowed, she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked towards the door.  
  
“Hermione, I…” he said as she reached for the doorknob. _If she walks out now, that will be the end._  
  
Hermione paused in the doorway, shoulders shaking slightly with sobs she refused to release from her throat. “I’m sorry,” she whispered brokenly before walking out the door.   
  
Harry watched her go, watched from the window as she walked over to Ron. When Ron saw her, he grinned and announced to the yard that he had good news to share.  
  
When Harry heard the surprised and joyous shouts, he decided that he should probably go and join the festivities. As he walked towards the door, he noticed something shining on the floor. Picking it up, he realized with both shock and shame that it was Hermione’s wedding ring.  
  
\---  
  
“Harry! Where have you been? Did you hear the news? Oh, this is wonderful, one more grandchild, oh I’m so happy for the two of you,” Mrs. Weasley gushed, happy tears beginning to pool in her eyes.  
  
“Harry, mate, where were you? Everything alright?”   
  
Harry glanced at Hermione who was talking with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny about popular baby names and cribs and baby clothes. They locked eyes for a moment, but when Hermione saw the regret in his face, she turned away.  
  
“Of course Ron. Everything is fine. Oh, by the way, Hermione dropped her wedding band on the way out of the house.”  
  
“And she yells at _me_ for leaving my ring on the sink. Honestly, could she be more of a nag?” Ron said but he said it with such love and affection that Harry felt a surge of jealousy well up inside him, followed by an even larger surge of guilt.  
  
“‘Mione Weasley,” Ron said, walking over to the three women, “did you know you dropped your ring on the way out of the house?”  
  
Hermione dared a shocked glance in Harry’s direction before kissing Ron so he couldn’t chastise her. Ron smiled and placed the ring back on her finger before hugging her to him.   
  
Hermione leaned against him with a smile, willing herself not to cry, as that little cracked piece of her world that she had been holding onto for so long finally shattered.  
  
As Harry watched them for the rest of the night, he knew a little piece of _him_ had also shattered and was gone forever.  
  
\---

_What would happen if we kissed_  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away  
Would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
Spontaneously combust  
If we kissed

FIN


End file.
